I love my sensei!
by heyydobe
Summary: Naruto saw what was under Kakashi's mask fell in love instantly. What will Sasuke do! and what is Kakashi up to? SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did there would be lots of bang bang with Naruto ;D

I love my Sensei!

Team seven was at the training grounds, obviously training. When Sasuke came back after killing Orochimaru and Itachi, training went back to normal with Kakashi reading that perverted book, Sakura praising her 'beloved' Sasuke, and Sasuke and Naruto bickering with each other. Why did Sasuke come back you ask? Well because of our little kitsune, Naruto.

"Why don't we call it a day you guys? I'm guessing you all are hungry; let's go to Ichiraku for some ramen." Kakashi said.

"YAY!" Both Naruto and Sakura cheered, well mostly Naruto.

"Hn." The usual response from the Uchiha.

Once they reached Ichiraku, the old man noticed Naruto and his team and welcomed them happily. They sat on the stools; Sasuke sat in the middle between Sakura and Naruto, while Kakashi just sat next to Naruto.

"What would you all like?" Ayame asked.

"Four Miso Ramen please." Kakashi ordered for them. After a few minutes they got their ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said before eating.

Naruto on the other hand, who usually vacuums in his ramen the moment he gets it, turned to ask Kakashi a question.

- - - -

"Kakashi-sen-"Naruto couldn't finish his sentence cause at that very moment, Kakashi had his mask down. Naruto stared at the beauty of his sensei's face. He stared until Kakashi finished his ramen and pulled his mask back on, which was about three to five seconds. But those three to five seconds was just enough for Naruto to see his sensei's beautiful face. Kakashi noticed Naruto's expression and sighed._ 'He saw me.' _He thought.

"Naruto? What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked noticing Naruto was just staring at their sensei as if he was a god. Sasuke looked over and glared. Surprisingly not at Naruto, but to their sensei. 'What did he do to my dobe?' He growled mentally.

"…" they didn't get an answer from him.

"Naruto?" Sakura tried again. But still no answer.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled and still no answer.

"Naruto?" Kakashi tried.

"Hai Sensei!" Naruto answered cheerfully still staring at him.

"What's the matter with you Naruto?" Sakura asked and she got no answer.

"Naruto? Sakura asked if your okay?" Kakashi said.

"Hai! I am fine Sensei!" He replied happily.

"Sensei? Why did he only answer to you?" Sakura asked

"I'm guessing he saw me without my mask." Kakashi sighed.

"What?! No fair! Can we see sensei?!" Sakura squealed

"No." was the immediate answer.

"Get him back to normal." Sasuke growled.

"What's this? Sasuke? You jealous?" Kakashi raised a brow.

"What?! No!" Sasuke growled.

"Well then, you won't mind if I take him back to my home." He smirked.

"NO!" Sasuke exclaimed surprising himself and everyone around him. He just gave them the famous Uchiha glare, grabbed the love-struck Naruto, and walked out the shop.

- - - -

We headed to the training grounds; I was dragging the poor blonde by his wrist.

"Let go of me Teme!" Naruto growled trying to get me to let go of his wrist.

"Why? So you could go back to your beloved sensei?!" I growled back.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

For some reason, that hurt me. My grip on his wrist loosened.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called but before he knew it I put my lips on his and pushed him against a tree.

"What the hell are you doing Teme?" He exclaimed as he gasped for air. Before I knew it he pushed me away and ran off. As I watched him run out of my sight, I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Damnit." I cursed.

- - - -

The next day at the training grounds, Sakura was trying to cheer up the Uchiha who was glaring at the interaction between Naruto and their Sensei, who just arrived after waiting two hours.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted going back to love-struck mode. He was oblivious to the glares Sasuke sent but Kakashi saw it and smirked behind his mask.

"Hello Naru-chan." Kakashi greeted. _'Maybe I can hook these two together… Obviously the Uchiha has some feelings for out little Naruto.'_

"Can I sit with you Sensei?" He grinned.

"Sure Naru-chan!" Kakashi smiled back and patted the grass between his legs. Naruto blushed but sat down anyways. Sasuke noticed Naruto sitting in between Kakashi's legs and growled.

"Oi Dobe!" Sasuke yelled gaining the boy's attention.

"Let's spar!" He said. Naruto looked at Kakashi asking if he could just stay with him.

"Go on Naru-chan. You have to train too." Kakashi said making Naruto pout cutely.

"Fine… Only because you said so." He grinned and ran to Sasuke.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

"Let's finish this quick." Naruto growled softly. _'Hmph… Taking me away from my Kakashi-sensei… Stupid Teme.'_

"If you can Dobe." Sasuke smirked. Naruto on the other hand growled and pounced onto the raven haired boy.

"TEME!" He yelled in the process. Sasuke was taken by surprise and was knocked down onto the ground by the blonde blur. He groaned in pain and look up feeling a sharp kunai next to his neck.

"I win!" Naruto cheered happily.

"Get off Dobe." Sasuke blushed when he notice Naruto was sitting on his pelvis, and Naruto's squirming was not helping.

"Sensei! Sensei! I won!" Naruto ignored the raven boy and ran to his beloved sensei.

"Really Naru-chan?" Kakashi looked at the raven who was still on the ground but that didn't stop him from glaring at him. Kakashi sweat dropped and turned to the blonde who was jumping happily. _'Maybe if I push Sasuke a bit, he'll have to confess. Good idea Kakashi.' _Kakashi smiled and pulled Naruto down onto his lap.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto!" Kakashi smirked. The raven boy was now fuming. _'Maybe a little more…'_ He wrapped his arms around the blushing blonde and pulled their foreheads together.

"You're too cute Naru-chan." Kakashi purred. The poor love struck blonde was as red as a cherry. Sasuke got off the ground and walked away fuming. _'I guess that didn't work out. I might have to do this the hard way…' _Kakashi thought and looked at the blonde who was snuggling into his chest.

- - - -

Kakashi groaned as he woke up to a banging on his door. 'Who the hell…?' He got up and went to the door, not even bothering to put a shirt on, leaving him in his pajama pants. He opened the door to find an angry Iruka. 'Oh shit.'

"Iru-"

"HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY LITTLE NARUTO INTO LOVING YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?"

"Liste-"

"Sensei!!!" A familiar voice yelled. 'This is now or never.' He pulled down his mask showing his face leaving Iruka dumbfounded. Kakashi took this chance and pulled Iruka close and closed the distance between their lips. At that moment, our little blonde showed up wide-eyed.

"Sensei…?" He choked out a sob. He watched his very own father figure kiss his beloved sensei. Iruka came back from his shock and pushed Kakashi away.

"Naruto!" Iruka tried to reach out to the boy but he slapped his hand away. Naruto looked at Kakashi, who was just staring at him with sad eyes. Tears fell out of his eyes… Before he knew it he ran away.

- - - -

"Stupid Dobe… He can have his stupid sensei." Sasuke growled. He was walking towards his home. '_Why the hell is Kakashi all of a sudden so into Naruto…? I mean, he is cute……'_ The boy froze. _'CUTE? An Uchiha saying a BOY is CUTE?!'_ Sasuke shook his head and thought went back to the sudden change of Kakashi… 'Why would Kakashi like the Dobe all of a sudden?'

"HE'S USING HIM!" Sasuke exclaimed out loud gaining a little attention. He ran as fast as he could to Naruto's apartment and banged on his door.

"Dobe! Dobe! Open up!" He yelled. No one answered. Sasuke got angry and busted the door open. When he came in he found the blonde on his couch crying.

"… Naruto?" He said. Naruto looked up surprised but that changed into anger when he noticed the door on the floor. Sasuke moved quickly to the blonde's side and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Why…?" Naruto sobbed onto Sasuke's shirt.

"What happened Naruto?"

"I found Kakashi-sensei kissing Iruka-sensei! He even knew I had feelings for Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde cried harder.

"Sh… It's okay Naruto." Sasuke held the blonde closer rubbing his back soothingly waiting for him to calm down.

"Sasuke… Thank you." Naruto smiled looking up to him from his chest. The raven blushed.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK DOWN MY DOOR?! EVER HEARD OF USING THE KNOB?! IT WAS OPEN!" Naruto exclaimed surprising the raven.

"Hn." The raven replied making the blonde groan.

"Ne Sasuke? Why are you here?" The boy asked.

"Uh… I… I was worried." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yea I was Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Stop calling me Dobe! Teme!" Naruto grinned. He felt Sasuke's eyes on him and looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked into the beautiful azure eyes. He took Naruto's chin and kissed him. He bit the younger of the two's lower lip begging for entrance which he allowed. His tongue explored the blonde's mouth tasting every inch of his mouth. _'Mmm… Strawberry… I expected ramen. I'm not a fan of sweets but this could change it.'_ Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as they pulled apart.

"You're mine." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and traveled down trailing down kisses.

"Sasuke…" Naruto purred. Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his lap facing him.

"Naru-chan… You've been a bad boy." Sasuke smirked at the nickname.

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"You have to be punished." He said carrying the confused blonde into his arms bridal style.

"Let's go to my house." He said and poofed them to the Uchiha mansion. He carried the blonde to his room onto the big bed.

"Sasuke? What did I do wrong?" The innocent Naruto asked.

"You've left me for an _old_ sensei." Sasuke growled on the blonde's neck.

"I'm sorry." Naruto dropped his head. Sasuke took his chin and looked him in the eye. Obsidian to azure.

"It's fine now. But I'm still going to punish you." He smirked and swiftly took Naruto's shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Sasuke!" Said the shocked Naruto. Before he knew it the raven took his nipples into his mouth. Naruto mewled in pleasure as Sasuke played with his nipples.

"Has someone been a bad boy?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's chest while playing with the boy's waist band of his pants.

"Yes… I've been a bad boy." Naruto mewled. Sasuke swiftly pulled the boy's pants and throwing them near his shirt, leaving himself in his boxers. He began to rub his hand on the blonde's crotch and soon pulled the boxers off slowly. Naruto pouted.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked

"I don't want to be the only one naked…" Naruto pouted while tugging on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke took his shirt off and threw it to the side, smirking at the other's eyes which were on him.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

"Get on your hands and knees." He ordered. Naruto did as he was told.

"Punishment." Sasuke said and spanked the boy.

"OW! TEME!" Naruto growled.

"Bad boy." He spanked again.

"Suck." He put his fingers in front of the blonde's mouth. Naruto opened his mouth welcoming the fingers in and sucking them. He spanked the blonde once more but earning a moan.

"You like that?" Sasuke spanked again. He turned the other boy around so that his back was against the bed.

"Nnghh…. Suke…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke took his fingers out and put them in front of his hole.

"This might hurt a bit." He warned and pushed he first finger in.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto winced wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wrapped his free hand around Naruto's cock and pumped him. Once Sasuke felt him relax a bit he put the second finger in scissoring him to stretch the hole. He put the third finger in thrust in and out until he found the boy's sweet spot when he arched his back and screamed his name.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly. Sasuke took his fingers out making the boy under him whimper at the loss. He smirked at the reaction and began to pull his pants and boxers off. Naruto marveled at the beauty of his friend's body. _'How come I never noticed this?!'_ He looked further down and noticed how big he was. _'How the hell is that going to fit?!'_

"Like?" Sasuke smirked and positioned himself at the other's entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Ahhh! Sasuke it hurts!" Naruto whimpered.

"Relax." Naruto did his best to relax and took a deep breath.

"Move." He ordered the Uchiha who gladly did as he was told and hit him at his sweet spot.

"Nnghh… Yes… Sasuke! Faster! Harder!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke complied

"You're so tight Naruto…" Sasuke grunted and wrapped his hand around the boy's cock pumping him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto moaned.

"Then cum… Cum for me." Sasuke said. Naruto moaned and came all over their stomachs. Naruto began to tighten around Sasuke's cock making him moan and cum inside him.

"Naruto!" He moaned and collapsed next to Naruto.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said burying his head into the other's chest and fell asleep.

- - - -

The next day at the training grounds, Sasuke and Naruto came late. Sakura and Kakashi were waiting for the two for thirty minutes.

"Where were you two?!" Sakura exclaimed not noticing Naruto limp.

"Well Sakura, one of them was being punished for being a _'bad boy'_." Kakashi laughed at the two blushing boys.

"H-How did you know?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well I was going to Sasuke's to make him cheer you up and I came across some things…" Kakashi smirked at the blonde.

"He's mine." Sasuke growled pulling the blushing blonde close.

"Oh I know." He smiled.

"Oh, and I'm not an _'old'_ sensei." Kakashi laughed leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

THE END.

- - - -

Haha I had a daydream about this so I had to write it down. Lol. Hope you enjoyed! Review if you'd like. I'll still update on my stories soon but I just had to write this down.

_PiKA-Chi out!_


End file.
